The objective of this project at present has been the replacement of a single user software system to measure and analyze pain by a multi-user system which is capable of running two clinical pain laboratories as well as two data analysis centers simultaneously. The present software requirements have necessitated the acquisition of additional hardware (core memory, disk storage and another terminal) which will be installed shortly, as well as a redesign of some existing hardware in order to handle the multiple laboratories.